A Love Like War
by BunnyKoi
Summary: Brick and Blossom have been at war since they were snot-nosed brats. Always picking fights and proving which one was better than the other. As the years went by and those brats became fully grown teenagers, those fights never stopped, but for all the wrong reasons. One thing was for sure: They go together, or they don't go down at all. Rated M for swearing and sex scenes.


**I own nothing. This was based of the song by the band _All Time Low_. Blame them and more importantly: blame Tumblr.**

* * *

"Which law of thermodynamics define temperature?"

"All of them technically."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Be serious Dex. Finals are around the corner."

"Finals are in two months. You have plenty of time."

"I want to be prepared, nonetheless. I can't let this GPA slip a single point for my college applications."

"You'll do fine. You are the smartest girl in Townsville; you have nothing to worry about. You'll ace this final, along with others, you'll get into Stanford, Yale, Princeton, or whatever your heart decides. So stop stressing out, darling."

"I know, I know. I guess want this to be perfect—it has to be perfect. The acceptance rate for each of those schools is less than 10% on an average!"

"I am aware. I go to Stanford—"

"So you understand how hard I have to work at this! Nobody is going to even take a glance at an application from some student in Townsville. My application has to be noticeable."

"You have a 4.6 GPA."

"And I plan to keep it that way, if not higher. Now, if you would be so kind, answer my question, please?"

Dexter smiled at her. "The zeroth. When two systems are in thermal equilibrium with a third system—"

Blossom jumped in realization. "—they're all in thermal equilibrium with each other which defines the notion of temperature!" She exclaimed while quickly scribbling on her notes. "But it does not justify temperature as a quantity that can be measured in numbers."

"See? You don't even need me to help you study. You are going to do perfectly on your applications. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful." His words made her look up at him lovingly. "You'll get in in no time. If not, I will quit school and relinquish my scholarship, and get you in myself."

Blossom giggled. "You can't be serious. Dex, you worked so hard to get into Stanford!"

"And I'll be damned if they don't accept you. You deserve it even more than I do."

"Oh Dexter—"

A tattered backpack was slammed on the table between them rudely interrupting the couple of their study date. Papers were flying everywhere, their books were crushed under the weight of the bag, and whatever romantic atmosphere had developed between Blossom and Dexter had evaporated at the arrival of a new member.

"Ugh, Jesus, you two are giving me a fuckin' cavity just listening to your shitty love fest."

"Brick Jojo!"

"That's my name." Brick pulled up a chair from the neighboring table and planted himself next to Blossom. "Dexter."

"Brick." Dexter nodded at him.

"So what's going on here?"

"We were studying for finals until you showed up and ruined our date!"

"HA! Studying?! On date?! You can't be serious! You do realize that's not what couples do on dates, right? Or has it been so long since you actually got one that you don't even know what it's like?"

"Fuck. Off. Brick." Blossom shoved his bag on his chest. "Some of us are actually trying to have a good future here instead of getting suspended on a daily basis."

"Aw. Does someone miss me?" He smirked.

"Hardly. It's actually nice in my classes without you taking up space." She sneered.

"Well good thing I'll be back tomorrow morning, bright and early, to ruin your day."

"Oh I bet you would love that."

"Relish it, actually."

As Blossom groaned irritably, Dexter took it as a perfect opportunity to jump in. "So, is there anything we could help you with, Brick?"

Scarlet eyes shifted from Blossom and locked themselves at Dexter in sudden attention. "Oh yeah. You drive a silver Chevrolet Volt, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"Saw a couple of the locals outside breaking into your car."

"What?!" Dexter quickly stood up. "Blossom I'll be right back!" The young scientist bolted out the doors seconds later.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you call the police?!"

"For what? To tell them I sent your boyfriend away with some bullshit excuse? I actually trying to keep a decent record and stay out of juvey."

Blossom frowned. "What the hell do you want?"

"I got the place to myself tonight."

"So?"

"So, I figured you could stop by, and we could do a bit of "studying" of our own." Red eyes taking an eye-full of her outfit. "Like the sweater."

"Take a picture then fuck off elsewhere."

"Look who has a dirty little mouth."

"Piss off Brick. I'm not in the mood."

"You're always in the mood."

"I'm serious. I have better things to do with my time then screwing around with you." She turned away from him and resumed studying her AP Chemistry, until Brick slammed the thick textbook in front of her.

"Fuck it."

"And what? Fuck you?"

"It does sound like a better option, doesn't it?" He reasoned.

"Fuck. You."

"That's the spirit babe. Now let's ditch the Brainiac and go on a real date."

"I am serious Brick Alexander Jojo! I do not have time to go galivanting around town to suit your brainless urges." She whispered loudly trying not to draw too much attention. "I have future ahead of me that doesn't include a troublemaking criminal like you!"

Brick nodded his head not believe a word she said. "So, I'll see you at 9?"

Just as Dexter was walking back into the library, Brick nearly pushed him out of the way as Brick ran to escape the infuriated clutches of Blossom "Done-With-His-Shit" Utonium. Dexter was quickly to stop his girlfriend from chasing down Brick.

"Hey! Blossom! Calm down."

"UGH! I HATE Brick Jojo! He's so obnoxious!"

Dexter nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, we all know you hate Brick." Blossom broke out of his hold and stormed back to their table. "What happened? What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just makes me so mad! You know I can't stand being around him." She huffed resuming back to her textbook.

"Don't let him get to you. It's just more unnecessary stress." Dexter said to her before sitting down.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm not going let him bother me. He's just an eyesore, and I have better things to do with my time."

"Like accompanying me to the movies this Saturday? It'll be a great stress reliever, not to mention, a wonderful use of your time."

Blossom smiled sweetly at him. "I would love to."

* * *

"Ah! Ah, fuck!"

Blossom drove her nails deep into Brick's back breaking skin. He winced from the pain, but it quickly became a motivator to pick up the pace. The sounds of skin slapping, bed creaking and sensual groaning filled the bedroom. They were desperately waiting out their climax so that their explicit would never end, but judging by the obvious look on their faces, they were so close.

So very close.

But Brick wasn't going to be the one who breaks first.

He flipped them over taking control of the situation and became relentless.

"Shit!"

Blossom didn't have a choice. By the time their position had switched, she couldn't regain control in time as Brick pounded merciless into her. He was hitting her in all the right places; it was becoming too much for her—

"OH God!"

She had reach her peak; becoming undone before his eyes. The look on her face as she experienced orgasm of the night was enough to send Brick over the edge, following her shortly after.

With one last thrust and a grunt, Brick buries his face in her neck as he nearly collapsed on top of her, if not for his arms supporting him.

The room was quiet once again, aside from the heaving breathing from both parties. Brick wordlessly slip out and away from Blossom, and pulled his boxers up. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and offered one to Blossom. She took it in her mouth as Brick lit it for her. After taking a drag, she shared it with him.

Blossom stared at his right arm for a moment. "Is that a new one?" She pointed at the newest addition to Brick's sleeve of tattoos.

He nodded blowing the smoke away from her face and passing the stick. "Just got it done the other day. It was Butch's idea."

"Clearly. Because only someone like Butch would think to put that on their body. But I guess that also makes you just a foolish to agree with him."

"Spare your condescending lectures for someone who actually cares, like your little boy toy."

She flashed him a glare. "Jealously doesn't become you Brick." She reached for her panties and slid them back on.

"Jealous of him? Please." He scoffed and stamped out the cigarette on the ashtray. "There's not a competition, since you obviously would rather fuck me than the nerd." He reasoned.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "We haven't established that we're an official couple. So it's not cheating if he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend." She clamped her bra on her chest.

Brick crept up behind her and placed his hands on her exposed skin. "But that still doesn't mean you'll come back for more. Just like you always do." His hands began to roam on her body reaching places they shouldn't, until Blossom elbowed him on the chest and pushed him back away from her.

"Only because you keep pissing me off. Had to find some way to shut your mouth."

He hummed taking a good look at her ass. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder to keep this mouth occupied, babe."

She threw his clothes square at his face, his belt buckle actually colliding his cheek painfully. "You mean like that?"

"Ow! Fuck! You fucking bitch!"

His phone started to buzz on his dresser, and Blossom, being the closest on, picked it up. Looking at the text message, her face crinkled in disgust. "Ugh. It's your girlfriend."

Brick took the phone from her hands and read the text message. He snorted. "Not interested."

"What? Another booty call?"

"I'll tell her I'm booked." He stole a kiss from Blossom, but once again, she pushed him away.

"Fuck you." She gathered her clothes together and resumed dressing herself. "I got to go. Some of us actually care about going to school and getting a good education."

"Only those who are stupid enough to fall for that horseshit." Brick laid back on his bed watching Blossom fix her appearance as though she didn't just have sex with Brick Jojo.

She straightened her bow in her hair. "Keep thinking that way, Brick. You'll regret it once you realized how much of your life has been wasted."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Don't forget to send me a postcard while I'm in jail!" He shouted jokingly just as Blossom exited the room.

* * *

He dropped her off at school today.

All Brick could do was stare as Dexter opened the door for his girlfriend and escorted her to the school courtyard. Hands were wrapped around her waist as the couple shared a sweet kiss on the lips.

Brick wanted to gag.

How could she lock lips with some four-eyed nerd like Dexter? The guys would get a hard-on at the mention of Albert Einstein. He didn't deserve to be making-out with a drop-dead, gorgeous babe like Blossom. He probably wouldn't even know what to do with someone as hot her.

Brick already had a couple of ideas in mind; a hand up that cashmere sweater, lips on her neck, the other hand pushing up that layered miniskirt, a couple of ass groping, and home sweet home. He knew her body better than her boyfriend's, and would have her craving for him in seconds.

No competition.

"Hellooooo?! Bricky?! You listenin' to me?!"

Oh right.

Berserk.

How could he forget about his own girlfriend if she kept screeching in his ear every second of the day?

"Yeah. Sure."

Berserk's eyes followed in the direction Brick was staring at and she stuck her tongue out. "Ew. Nobody wants to see that!"

Brat rolled her eyes. "It's like watching two repressed nerds doing it for the first time. Even their kisses are so virgin."

Dexter's was, Blossom's wasn't. But Brick wasn't going to tell them that.

"HEY NERDS!" Berserk shouted at the couple forcing them to tear apart. "TAKE SOME NOTES!" Berserk grabbed Brick by the collar and pulled Brick for a brief make-out of their own; complete with lip sucking, tongue smacking, and hands roaming. Brick, barely putting any effort in the kiss, snuck a glance at Blossom's direction, and could see the look of absolute loathing.

To add on to her disgust, Brick reached down Berserk's skirt and gave it a good, hard squeeze. Berserk pulled on his bottom lip with a pleased moan before turning back to Blossom and Dexter. "THAT'S WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!"

After whispering words of self-assurance, Dexter gave Blossom one last peck before leaving.

Berserk began her sting of insults toward Blossom, but she ignored them all completely as her rosy eyes locked on to Brick's in an icy stare. Brick simply smirked defiantly.

He just enjoyed getting a rise from her.

* * *

"Alright class, I will be returning your test papers. Be sure you look over all of the questions again, because they will be on your finals."

The teacher walked up and down the rows of students as he slammed packets of paper on their desks. Blossom sat up and eagerly took her test paper. Another perfect score.

"Great job as always, Miss Utonium. You as well Mr. Jojo."

The teacher took a step behind Blossom and laid a perfect test score on Brick's desk. Brick simply rolled his eyes and ignored the teacher's praises. Blossom turned to glare at him.

"Brick, aren't you happy?"

"Don't give a shit. The test was easy anyway. Wasn't much of a challenge."

"I know you didn't study for it." She countered. "You should be proud of your accomplishments."

"Oh yes, because students are dying to have such a perfect grade point average as the one, Blossom Utonium."

"Brick. I'm serious. If you continue showing up in class and keep making grades like this, you'll have a bright future ahead of you." She reasoned.

"Right. A future of boring office jobs and sucking dick to the boss in hopes of being promoted. I think I'll pass. Besides, I got better shit to do."

"Like what? Throwing your life away by selling drugs?"

"None of your god damn business, that's what. Why the hell do you care so much anyway?" He pried.

Blossom hesitated a bit before she shook her head. "You're right. Why the hell should I care about someone about to ruin their life?" She turned back around in her seat.

"That's more like it."

* * *

Lunch period didn't arrive sooner enough.

Blossom and Brick had been at each other's throat's all day.

It started early in the morning when Brick nearly picked a fight with Dexter the second Dexter called him and his brothers a bunch of "thugs". Blossom had to step between them and it turned into a yelling and insult contest between the reds.

AP Chemistry was a nightmare the moment they were assigned lab partners. They were bickering and arguing which chemical compound would result in the correct solution. Neither one would back down from either side, and the teacher was too terrified to tell them that they were _both_ correct.

Even after a lecture from the principal, Brick continued to purposely push Blossom's buttons, driving her over the edge again and again.

They couldn't take it anymore.

They were all over each other the moment the lunch bell rang.

The janitor's closet wasn't the most romantic place to hook-up, but they weren't a romantic couple and neither one of them cared at the moment.

They just wanted _release_.

Hair being pulled, hands clenching onto skin, nails drawing blood, theirs lips were smashed together just for the purpose of keeping their sensual noises to a minimum.

They have been going at it for weeks. Their small quarrels would explode into a screaming contest. They would stare at each other, proving that neither one would back down, and in the blink of an eye, they would be in each other's arms swapping spit and bodily fluids. Then once the climax had settled down, it would be replaced with the promise of ending for good, until they would cross paths again and start the cycle all over again.

They couldn't stand each other. They despised each other. But they continued to come back for more. It was the stress of their everyday lives that drew them together to forget their issues. That was the pact they made years ago, long before Dexter and Berserk.

But it wasn't until recently that things were starting to go out of control.

Blossom was stressing out over her college applications. She was determined to have a successful life outside of the crime infested hell-hole called The City of Townsville. She and her sisters had already decided to move out of the city for college, but as it turned out, all three of them had applied to different schools. Despite her family's high middle class background, supporting triplets going to college was a financial issue. The girls had been working hard on their applications to ensure a full scholarship; Blossom had the most pressure with her high GPA and perfect SAT scores. She was applying to multiple Ivy League schools at once. She hardly made anytime to be with Dexter.

Brick's problems were at home. With his old man barely making any money, Brick had to step up and take care of his brothers as the eldest. Instead of using his brain for school work, he used it to figure out the quickest way of making money without getting caught, and selling weed wasn't going to cut it. He had been skipping school more than often by doing favors for some gangs and criminals; his brains were worth more selling ideas than in a classroom anyway. The only reason he would come to school was to sell his brain. Students who were flunking their classes would pay anything to turn their grades around, and that's where Brick came in. For certain fees, he could write a paper, do a project or cheat a test. He didn't have time to worry about college when there were bills that needed to be paid.

The irony was that while they didn't have time to be with their significant others, they made time to be with each other.

* * *

Brick hated watching them.

He hated watching _him_ hold her hand and kiss her cheeks.

He hated seeing _his_ hands all over her.

He hated how her loving eyes were directed solely on _him_.

Brick hated it. He hated all of it.

It was pissing him off so much he would take it out in the most unconventional ways.

Their fights became more frequent and vicious than ever, never resulting to physical violence. Their words would get harsher, and their shouting would grow louder. To the public's eyes, they were constantly at war. Every little tick would explode into a conflict fueled by sexual tension.

Brick would start the fights luring Blossom into his trap.

As they fought, they would want nothing more than their screaming lips clashing against each other's, and their hands exploring other's body. This toxic cycle began to spin out of control the more and more they craved for the other.

But recently, Blossom had to put it to an end.

She actually liked that Brainiac.

Brick didn't believe it, but the next day, Blossom ignored him.

She didn't bother to communicate to him unless it pertained about school work. She didn't fall for his tricks or let herself be swayed into his traps.

It wasn't easy.

Brick _knew_ that Blossom had it bad for him.

He was like sweet poison. It felt good, but it was killing her inside. She couldn't stand betraying Dexter as they had started to get to know each other better and finding that they had a lot in common. She was happy with Dexter. She had a good, healthy relationship with him.

With Brick, it was everything but. Being with Brick was actually causing her more stress as she had to sneak behind her boyfriend's back to be with her "fuck-buddy". Their relationship was cancerous—putting it nicely, but there was still this force that pulled them back together no matter how many times Blossom tried to end it.

Neither of them would admit it, but they couldn't stand to keep away from each other even if it was killing them.

* * *

Brick had gotten in trouble with his pops. He found out that Brick wasn't going to school. He didn't care how smart Brick was or that Brick didn't need to go to school, his dad wanted his sons to have a decent education and live better lives than he ever did.

Brick was angry that his dad wouldn't let him share some the financial responsibility, but of course, he knew better than to talk back.

Brick's job was to take care of his brother's, and make sure they graduate with him.

That being said, it also meant that Brick had to attend his advanced classes on a daily basis. It came as a shock for most of his classmates who rarely saw him. The teachers were probably more than horrified at some delinquent punk who barely showed up in school can just walk in, ace all of his tests and exams without so much as a decent effort.

His grade point average rocketed, nearly rivalling Blossom's.

Of course, this caught her attention.

… Not that he cared or anything.

But it was a significant improvement to their relationship. Blossom was talking to him more since their conversations were school-related.

They helped each other out in assignments and projects, agreed to partner up when necessary, and even made time to have private study sessions together.

Of course, it was difficult to keep hands and lips off of each other. The only difference was that they were screaming at each other in the middle of class.

For example: their AP Chemistry class. Lab partners quietly listening to their teacher's lecture along with the rest of the class. The reds were seated in the far back, so they had to pay close attention or else they would miss what the teacher said. Well—one of them was paying attention to the teacher. The other one was eying their partner's outfit of the day.

He didn't know how she was able to wear skirts in the dead of winter. She claimed that the cold weather never bothered her, but he believed she did that to tease him. It was working. He only wished that she wasn't wearing those stupid magenta stockings, but he could work with that.

A large hand was placed on her knee, but it was brushed off seconds later. No big deal.

He waited until her attention was truly captivated before trying again.

His placed his hands softly on her knee, careful not to draw too much attention. He slowly began his ascend upward feeling and assessing those wondrous legs he loved so much. The moment he was mid-way, he noticed that her pen had come to a complete halt from taking notes. He glanced her way and saw that she had become stiff and her eyes stared at him.

But she wasn't stopping him.

Even as he reached underneath her skirt.

She dropped her pencil once his fingers pushed past the fabric and into the promised land. As his digits began exploring her inner walls, Brick was captivated by her expressions. She was trying so hard not to crumble and keeping a straight face in public. She bit her lip the deeper his fingers penetrated. He loved seeing her like this; turning her into pudding from his touch. Her legs clenched together the deeper he went, and she had to cover her blushing face away from the public as she nearly collapsed before him.

Their eyes locked. Both were hungry and wanting for more.

They had found themselves in the janitor's closet the second the bell rang.

It was the first time either of them had smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Nerd: Hey. Are you busy? I need a hook-up. For a friend. (2:44 AM)**

 **Me: I dont do that anymore. Go talk to some other "thug" (4:37 AM)**

 **Nerd: Look I apologize for what I said a while back. I was stressed out and had a lot on my plate. I'm sorry. (4:38 AM)**

 **Me: Whatever. (4:39 AM)**

 **Nerd: Brick, I'm serious. Let me make it up to you. Like old times? (4:40 AM)**

 **Nerd: How about tomorrow at the old warehouse? (4:50 AM)**

 **Nerd: We could grab a couple of beers and just hang out. (5:00 AM)**

 **Nerd: What do you say? (5:10 AM)**

 **Me: jesus fuck fine! As long as u let me go to sleep (5:11 AM)**

* * *

"Remember when we skipped school to go to the fair?"

"That was the day we learned how to hot wire a car."

"But it was all for shit when they told us we were too short to go on the roller coaster." Brick took a swig of his beer. "Not even your most "genius" idea got us in."

Dexter laughed at the memory. "Only because you couldn't keep still—"

"Your fucking shoes were driving into my neck! I couldn't keep you balanced for long!"

"You had one job, Brick. To be the legs." Dexter drank his beer.

"Bullshit. I got the short end of the deal, that's all."

"Man, did we into so much trouble back then."

"My dad beat my ass after that day." Brick mentioned.

"I wasn't allowed in my lab for months. But it was fun growing up together."

"Yeah." Brick agreed. "It was. Honestly, you were the only kid I could talk to in school. I hated being in those special advanced classes with all the other geeks. No offense."

"None taken. I knew how you felt."

"It was hard to believe that you were the only other "normal" kid there." Brick finished his beer and tossed it at the wall across from them listening to the glass shatter against the concrete. "But it all worked out for you. You graduated a grade ahead of us."

"The same could've happened to you, you know." Dexter handed Brick another bottle.

Brick shook his head. "Nah. Not me. I have to take responsibility for what I did. I was the one who went to juvey and lost my golden opportunity to be as elite as you."

"Yeah. What you did was pretty bad." He agreed.

Brick nodded remorsefully. "Yeah. Live and learn."

"So how's Berserk?"

"How the hell should I know. We broke up ages ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

Brick snorted. "Somebody has to be."

"Did you hear? Blossom got accepted into Stanford."

"No. I didn't" Brick lied smoothly. "Congratulations to her. I bet you're pretty excited too."

"Very. I wanted to celebrate with her, but she said she was busy celebrating with her family."

No. She was busy celebrating with Brick.

"Well I wish her all the best."

"Yeah. She really deserves this. She worked really hard for it. I'm just happy she'll out of this terrible city. It's not the place for someone like her." Dexter finished his beer and tossed it at the wall. "Unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brick inquired—more like demanded.

"I meant nothing negative, but in order to live here, you have to adapt into an unforgiving environment." Dexter explained. "It can be difficult to shake off such tendencies and habits you were raised in since birth; like abandoning your heritage."

"Yeah. Sure." Brick agreed.

"And those actions that you have adapted to may be outlawed to the rest of the world, but for you and your family, it meant a chance at survival."

"What are you getting at?"

"I was worried for a while about Blossom. I was afraid that she would fall prey into those influential tendencies that you have experienced."

Brick rolled his eyes. "She's a smart girl. She knows better."

"Like knowing when to quit a nasty habit before it gets worse?" Dexter fixed his eyes at Brick accusingly.

Brick was speechless for a second, before retorting with a glare of his own. "So what? You thought Blossom would turn out like me?"

Dexter shrugged unknowingly. "Who knows. Perhaps some outside force would drag her down into a life she doesn't deserve. She's smart, intelligent, a young genius like myself; a life in the slums scrapping by on whatever she could find does not suit her, don't you agree?"

"Well yes I agree, but what make you think—"

"I'm not going to let anything or _anyone_ ruin her life. I'm not going to take any chances." He implied. "Do you understand, Brick?"

Brick opted to hold his tongue before he roared out a few colorful words of his own. "Yeah."

* * *

Brick had been avoiding Blossom for the past three weeks.

He never realized all of the shit Dexter said the other night had actually gotten into his head. All he could think about was Blossom.

He was happy for her. She was finally able to leave this shit city and make something better of herself. She going to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or a congress woman or a fucking astronaut for all he cared, but he knew that whatever Blossom wanted to be, she'll succeed far past anyone's expectations. She could be successful. She could be more than what this city could offer her.

Like a life of crime he was so used to. A life of misguided adventures and misdemeanors. A life of underaged drinking and illegal substances. A life of criminal activity or better yet…being involved with a criminal… wasn't for her.

Brick was no-good for her. Their relationship was dangerous. They were a vicious loop of sexual frustration. They couldn't see past their wanted desires to see that their "relationship" was anything but good—not even healthy. They were tangled up in their web of lies—too intoxicated in it to see the truth, but would rather lust shamefully for other.

Even with the closeness they've had over the past weeks weren't enough to justify any sort of sanity. What they had will never work. Eventually, they would get keep fighting and fighting to make this relationship work; it was war between them.

And Blossom didn't need someone as dangerous and poisonous as Brick in her life.

She deserved better; he didn't deserve her.

* * *

He had gotten her text message asking to meet-up and talk. They agreed to meet at an old, abandoned shack in the woods. It was rumored to be haunted, but Brick and his brother quickly put that old myth to rest once they started renovating it. Now it was a decent hang-out spot, rarely used now-a-days.

Brick arrived a bit early and sat at the porch wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck to shield his neck from the freezing elements.

Blossom finally arrived wearing hoodie instead of the thick coat he was wearing.

"You aren't cold?"

Blossom shook her head. "It feels great out here."

"I'm fuckin' freezing and you're out here saying it feels great?"

Blossom took a seat next to him. "Don't worry. This won't take long."

"Good. Because I got somethin' I want to say too."

"Okay. Then I'll start it off. Brick. I wanted to apologize."

He was taken back. "For what?"

"I've been treating you unfairly. I've been so selfish lately that I never considered how you felt or what you wanted."

He felt his heart contort. Was she—?

"I realized that I was under a lot of stress, and I just dumped all of it on you. I understand of you hate—if you _really_ hate me. I wouldn't blame you."

Brick shrugged. "It's fine. I had my share of dumping my baggage on you. It's whatever." He replied honestly.

Blossom took a deep breath. "Brick. I broke up with Dexter."

His heart stopped. "…What?"

"I wasn't happy with Dexter. I thought I was, but I really wasn't. Everybody wanted me to be with him, and I believed that he was what I wanted. But he wasn't."

Brick stared at her bewildered. "What did you want?"

Blossom paused and Brick found himself staring deep into a pair of blushing eyes. "I want you."

He closed his eyes for a second and torn them away from hers. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Blossom paused to register what he just said. "I did it to be with you. You and Berserk aren't a thing anymore, so I—"

"So you thought I would go with you the second you broke up with the nerd? News flash. We've been fucking behind his back for months."

"What the hell is your deal?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you—oh my God." He came to the realization. "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

"I… I….I'm…" She stammered. "W-who said—"

"No." He pointed at her. "No. This isn't going to work."

"What are you saying? Yes, it can work! Your grades are improving! You can attend any college you want and have a good future!"

"So that's what you wanted? For me to follow you to some top rate school, graduate together, and get hitched and live happily ever after? Will that be before or after we rip each other's throats out?"

"Look. Just let me explain—"

"No—let me make something clear to you, because, clearly, you forgot. We agreed to keep this relationship we had strictly about sex. That's it. No strings attached. Whatever we had was nothing but that."

Blossom shook her head. "N-no. See—"

"And let's fucking honest here, **nothing** was going to happen between us! All we ever do is fight and fuck. That's it! We got nothing in common. We could never make this work."

She huffed out her frustration as she pulled the bangs out of her face. "So, that's it, huh? All we had together was a couple of moments of sex? Nothing else mattered to you? Not the drives out of town, or the study sessions we had, or…or that time we had in the summer? All of that meant nothing to you?!"

He scoffed heartlessly. "Look babe. You were just an easy fuck."

Those words were like sharp knives piercing at her skin ripping her apart. He could see the absolute dread and heartbreak in her eyes as they grew big and puffy.

"…is that all I am to you? "A quick fuck"? Some easy thrill?"

"Hey look. I wasn't leading you on! We were just having fun. It's not my fault you got your little hopes up. What did you except? That I'll proclaim my love to you or some shit?"

Blossom stared at him dismayed. She looked as though she would crumble into a million pieces and burst into tears screaming bloody murder, but what he admired was that even with everything he said, she kept her composure. Her nails, the same ones that drew blood on his flesh, were piercing her hands in tight angry fists. Her full, sexy lips trembled. Those gorgeous, beautiful eyes he loved so much were turning red and puffy filled with fresh tears ready fall. She looked like she was going to beat the hell out of him. She looked like she was going to scream.

Instead, she shook her head sadly and whimpered with a trembling voice: "Fuck you, Brick."

Blossom turned around and left him.

He watched her walk down the hill and out of the woods silently and remorsefully. The second she was out of sight, he took his cap off and violently chucked on the ground. He growled viciously pulling his hair out of his skull and released a painful scream in the void.

He shouted violently as he began punching the wooden shack with everything he hand until his knuckles became a bloody, broken mess.

He stormed inside and began tearing up everything he could get his hands on.

He didn't mean those words he said to her. He didn't mean any of it. They weren't how he felt. He didn't know she broke up with Dexter. He would have asked her out the second he knew. All the times they shared, good or bad, meant everything to him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't escape her.

And letting her go had to be the hardest thing he had to do.

Because he didn't want her with him, if it meant ruining her life.

It was all for the best.

* * *

High School graduation happened sooner than expected.

Blossom Margret Utonium was the class valedictorian—surprise from no one.

Brick had to bust his ass to make sure Boomer and Butch graduated on time as well, and he sighed in relief that they did. Their father was proud of his boys. His brother's surprised him when they revealed that they had applied Brick for college for him.

It was interesting to explain the recruiter as to why his essay was plagiarizing Ghandi, but Brick managed to pull through.

He got a full scholarship to Stanford University. The same college Blossom _was_ attending, but instead, she decided to move to Yale.

It was for the best.

"MY BOYS!" Their father grabbed his three sons by their necks and began kissing their heads.

"AW POPS!"

"C'MON!"

"WE'RE IN PUBLIC, OLD MAN!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought I would never see this day come! I'm so very proud of you three."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't have done it without big bro!"

"Yeah, he really pulled through!"

Brick shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"Are you alright son? You've been quite moody on your last semester. Is everything alright?"

Brick hesitated. What was he going to tell his dad? That he had been having sex with the smartest girl in their grade, and go behind his old friend's back? That the two were involved in a bad relationship that took up nearly his entire time? That she was too good for him and he had to break her heart in order for them end it? That he went through emotional hell the last semester going to the same _fucking_ classes as her and seeing her every single day? That he went through physical hell as her crazy, green sister kept punching the living daylights out of him for making her big sister cry? That it killed him to see her walk away from him without so much as a glance?

Brick shook his head. "Just stress, I guess."

His father nodded his head and rubbed his back. "C'mon boys! I'm buying us dinner at that nice place on 127th street!" He and his brothers cheered and followed their dad toward the car.

Brick stopped for a second, and saw Blossom taking graduation pictures with her family.

God—she looked beautiful, he thought. Her hair was done up special—that bow always in place. Her face was clean with make-up that made her look stunning. Her pink dress made her look gorgeous. All he could do was admire from a far.

Her eyes shifted for a bit and they locked longer than expected.

Neither of them moved.

Neither of them said a word.

They felt that pull again.

 _Is it the end of us?_

… _or just the means to start again?_

* * *

 **Ugh. I'm still bad at angst. This idea has been stuck in my head for the longest and I had to get it out.** **I wanted to write a story about an OTP without the chance of a happy ending, and I still don't think I did it justice. I want them to hurt damn it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now I gotta go lay down and rethink my life.**

 **BunnyKoi Says: "We go together or we don't go down at all!"**


End file.
